


I'm watching it burn

by thundernlightning



Series: The War of L'manberg [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drabble, Dteam is here but. Implied more than actually seen, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernlightning/pseuds/thundernlightning
Summary: "Is it a missile?" Eret pushed the blackstone back into the hole, turning around to Wilbur with a kind smile."No, it's not that,""Then what is it!?" Tommy shouted, growing impatient."You'll see,"A drabble based on Erets betrayal.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The War of L'manberg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864621
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178





	I'm watching it burn

**Author's Note:**

> If I see y'all send hate to eret its *cracks knuckle* time

"What have you got for us, Eret?" Tubbo asked. 

Eret looked around as he got up the dirt mound, pulling out his pick and mining away at L'manburg's blackstone wall. 

"Just you wait, Tubbo," He pushed the loosened blackstone out of his way, walking through the hole and into the base, waving his hand for everyone to follow him.

"Is it a missile?" Eret pushed the blackstone back into the hole, turning around to Wilbur with a kind smile.

"No, it's not that," 

"Then what is it!?" Tommy shouted, growing impatient.

"You'll see,"

He began walking once again, grabbing branches in his way, twisting and breaking them off their branches before dropping them to the ground.

"Where is it?" Eret pulled out his shovel, looking up, his eyes locking onto Fundy's before turning slightly and diving away the dirt in front of him, revealing a long stone corridor. 

"Woah! What? This is so cool!" Eret smiled at Tubbo's words, putting away his shovel before leading the way down the secret room.

"So how long have you planned this?" Wilbur asked, crouching behind Eret as the latter led the way.

"I've been grinding for a while now, building up the best defense for when we would need to take drastic last measures," Wilbur's mouth formed into an 'O', nodding his head slightly as he ducked when going up a set of stone stairs.

After taking the flight of stairs, Eret saw the sign he had put up at the entrance of the room.

'Final Control Room'

He heard series of gasps and laughs behind him as the rest of his team saw the secret room. He walked in, the rest of them entering and immediately going to the chests situated across the small room.

"Woah!"

"This is so cool,"

"What!?"

A smile rose to his face as he listened to his teammates adoration and surprise, before meeting Tommy's eyes.

"Eret, what's this button do?" And before Eret could tell him not to, Tommy pressed the button. 

Unaware to them, the dream team were waiting for this moment.

Tommy heard pistons after pressing the button, confusion painting his face. He looked up at the noise, still not sure what the button does, just to be eye to eye with dream. 

Tommy's eyes widened as he felt the space around him become much heavier, hearing the worries tones and calls of his teammates.

Then just as quick as their smiles had appeared, they had disappeared, filled with nothing but fear, pain, and betrayal.

"Traitor!"

"No, no no!"

"Eret!" 

With each hit and every swing of a sword, L'manburg's only men crumbled.

"Down with the revolution, boys,"

Another swing.

"It was never meant to be,"

Another hit.

"Eret..." Said man turned, looking down as the man he once called leader looked up at him, his hand shaking as he tried to grip the floor for— _for something._

"How—" A cough interrupted him, a shuddery inhale soon following. "How could you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Spare kudos or comment? my ego needs it ❤  
> Also, just so no ones feels sad after reading this, I wrote this with Minecraft mechanics in mind, so they'll respawn ❤ no permanent deaths here, no no

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ten paces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733713) by Anonymous 




End file.
